


Hot and Cold

by kels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sabrifer, Sambriel, Samifer - Freeform, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kels/pseuds/kels





	Hot and Cold

Sam could always tell the difference between the two of them.

Lucifer was cold breath and icy fingers, slow and calculating, as if he were discovering and re-learning Sam for the first time all over again, leaving goose-bumps all over his skin. He liked to touch him, to pet and stroke and rub. Sam would wake up with finger-shaped bruises in all the right places. Gabriel would always heal him the next day, only to replace them with blemishes of his own.

Gabriel was lazy heat and sticky lips, playful and pushy, almost like a race to see who could make the other lose their mind first. Sam would always wake up with a spot of chocolate on his hip or thigh. Gabriel liked to taste him, to suck and bite and kiss. He would leave hickeys and bite-marks all over his thighs, neck and shoulders. Lucifer would growl and wipe him clean, then grab him and make marks of his own.

Together, it was unreal. Gabriel’s heat mixed with Lucifer’s cold did things to Sam—made him writhe and gasp in the crackling power of two Archangels. They would push and pull at him, competing with each other to see who could make Sam moan the loudest or orgasm the quickest. Sam had lost count—not that he really cared—but he was sure they were keeping score. He didn't mind, as long as they kept touching him, with Lucifer’s cold fingers inside him and Gabriel’s hot mouth around him. It was enough to make him come on the spot.

If they let him, of course.


End file.
